Snow Angel and the Soaring Fox
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Based off my Naruto and Mizore challenge. Old childhood friends who made a promise to reunite once they turn seventeen both find themselves attending Gakuen Academy where a romance blooms and not just between the two of them either. NxMx? This image is by the deviantart artist Allmore.
1. Reunion!

Snow Angel and the Soaring Fox

0

Naruto x Mizore x Kurumu

Tsukune x Moka x ?

0

Story Start

0

"It's been a long standing tradition for each of our kind to attend Youkai academy. I know you dread having to spend time at the academy relearning things you already know but think of it as an opportunity. Once you graduate from Gakuen all sorts of opportunities will be open for you.'' the speaker was a young woman with a slender, feminine build and bright red hair. Said hair consisting of nine long strands that reached down to her ankles.

The young man who was at her side looked up, taking a moment to contemplate what he was going to say next. He was a young male with spiked blond hair and cerulean blue eyes. He picked at his uniform green shirt and stretched his legs a bit in the bland light grey-brown uniform pants.''I suppose...I just don't see why I can't just wait until next year or transfer from a different school? I know how to live as human, that's basically part of our kind's M.O.'' he remarked as he continued to fidget. They had been waiting at the bus stop for the last fifteen minutes. Why did this random bus stop exist near the village?

''Think of it as an opportunity to make a bunch of new friends.'' she said as his hair much to his annoyance. She then noticed the skeptical eyebrow rise as she realized he must have saw the little glimmer in her eyes.

''What aren't you telling me Okaa-san?'' Naruto loved his mother, there was no mistaking that but there were three things that was always true. She was scary when angry and people ran in terror whenever she got mad, that she rarely acted her age meaning he took any opportunity to be the 'mature' one which usually resulted in his mother pranking him mercilessly in retaliation but he enjoyed as well and the fact when she had that little glimmer in her eye she was up to something and that usually spelled doom for him.

''What's wrong Naru-chan? Don't you trust me?'' she asked as she made her eyes and bit her bottom look putting on her cute act.

''It doesn't work anymore after the first fifty-times okaa-san.'' Naruto remarked as he folded his arms. ''Spill it?''

Kushia pouted, ''...you're no fun. I plan on having your room converted into a room for my new hot tub while you're gone.'' _I deserve a medal._Kushina mentally congratulated herself as Naruto's mouth dropped in horror.

After a bunch of arguing, mostly Naruto calling his mother a traitor and how she no longer loved him the bus soon arrived.

"I'll talk to you when I can kaa-san. Love you...please don't destroy my room.'' he said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

''No promises.'' she remarked as she kissed him on the forehead.

When Naruto turned to face the approaching vehicle he wasn't sure what to make up it. Naruto entered the bus and was greeted by the bus driver. **''Uzumaki Kushina's kin eh? I wonder if you'll end up destroying the cafeteria like chilly pepper over there.''**

''That was one time!'' Kushina exclaimed as her face became a furious red. ''Kami...you blow up the cafeteria one time and people never let you live it down.''

As the two traded pleasantries Naruto couldn't help but notice there was one other occupant. A skinny looking brown haired boy that looked remarkably unassuming. Naruto wondered what sort of monster he was? Though that didn't last long as he took a seat and pulled out his iPod, put it in, and began playing Young and Hopeless by Good Charlotte. Say what one will about Ino she was good at giving people kick ass birthday presents. He closed his eyes and began listening to the song as he soon drifted off to sleep, thinking back to his past.

_A young boy with blond hair in a black shirt, jacket, and snow pants along with a young violet haired girl wearing dark blue shirt and black snow pants were hanging out in a field of beautiful flowers. They were sitting amongst the field as far off in the distance their mothers were watching them. The two kids looked like they could be no older then seven or eight._

''I have to leave in a few days Mizore-chan. My tou-san wants me to join the academy like he did. Then I'm going to be trained by Kakashi-Nii, and Ero-jiji and I'll be going away for awhile.''

''How long will you be gone?'' the violet haired girl asked.

''I...I don't know. Maybe five years? Tou-san is grooming me to be his successor so that means traveling the world and broadening my horizon.'' the vocabulary the child used definitely wasn't one an eight year-old commonly used. An example of the hours of tutoring that partook each week that was started a year ago.

The violet haired girl head dipped down as sadness spread through her. ''I...I wish you didn't have to leave. I'm going to be lonely without you.'' she said and let out a small gasp when Naruto went over and hugged her.

''Don't be sad Mizore-chan, we'll see each other again. That's a promise and I won't break it.'' he assured her, flashing a warm smile and cheering the girl up.

''Y-You mean that? Then promise me something.'' she said as she took his hands.

''Anything Mizore-chan what is it?'' he asked, looking a bit perplexed for a moment only to relax upon seeing her smile.

''Promise me we'll both meet back here in the field of snow whites. That you and I will come here together once we turn seventeen years old.''

''Promise.''he said stinking out a pinky as Mizore wrapped her pinky around it as well.

**_''We'll see each other again Mizore-chan. That's a promise of a life time.''_**

The jolt from a pot hole jerked the blond causing him to wake up. He then realized a single solitary tear was going down his cheek. Using his sleeve he wiped away the tear and softly exhale. If Kiba was here right now he would be teasing him, and then the two of them would fight, Sasuke would call them idiots and the two of them would then get into it by Sasuke followed by Ino and Sakura jumping in and kicking both his and Kiba's ass. Those were days days. _'Mizore-chan I'll see you again. I won't break my promise. That's a promise of a life time.'_

Walking along one of the dirt paths of the forest was a single young woman. She had purple hair that reached down to the back of her neck and blue pupil-less eyes and was wearing a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant over her neck. She also wore a plaid skirt and light and dark purple striped stockings. _'I hope mother was right about Naruto-kun was showing up.' _she said as her mind drifted back to that day.

''Wait a minute...what is this place?'' the boy that Naruto had traveled with was panicking. ''T-There is no way...this creepy place. It's like a completely different world from before we entered that tunnel.''

''You must be the sheltered type. Quit dawdling kid before the barrier is set up.'' Naruto remarked as he began to take off ahead. Putting youki into his feet he began to shoot forward, moving yards at a time, leaving behind the boy whose voice began to fade._ 'His monster type must not be all that fast?' _Naruto mused to himself as he continued on ahead.

Naruto arrived, weaving through the endless amount of freshman students. The academy looked even spookier then it did in the pictures and looked more of a decor of a mansion then a school. As he walked around the smell of something in the air caught his attention as he shivered. The lingering scent seemed so familiar, what it was brushed the tip of the tongue, but he couldn't quite describe it. It was fresh, like nature but a hint of gentle coldness to it. '_C-Could it be...?'' _he thought as he began looking around. ''_Mizore?''_ he wondered as he began his search, his eyes darting around the place as he tried to track the origin of the scent. Though upon seeing students being herded into the building he almost gave up hope until he bumped into a body. ''G-Gomen...sorry about tha...'' he trailed off as light blue eyes met dark blue eyes. _'Mizore-chan...she's...wow!' _his heart began to rapidly beat.

'_Naruto-kun, you've gotten so handsome in these past few years. I missed you.''_

''I...uum...hey.'' he awkwardly greeted as his face went red. Mizore held her hand up to her mouth and giggled.

''Some things haven't changed...'' she said as Naruto chuckled.

''You've...Mizore-chan, I...'' he wasn't able to finish as Mizore ran over and threw her arms around him. Her body pressed against his as his arms wrapped around her form. ''I missed you.''

''I missed you too...'' she said as she took in his scent. After what seemed like forever they departed, grasping each other hands. ''Do you...like how I turned out?'' she asked, growing a bit shy. Ever since she heard the little tid-bit that Naruto liked girls with long hair she grew it out.

''I'm breathless.'' he remarked, true to his word unable to say anything after that for a moment. ''How about me?'' he asked as Mizore placed her finger on his chin and looked him over.

''Well for one...you're taller then me now. '' she noted as Naruto scowled resulting in Mizore giggling at his reaction. Naruto being height challenged during his childhood was something of a sore point. ''But your looks weren't the reason why I liked you.''

''Same here...though they really help.'' he added as Mizore playfully swatted him on the arm. ''You know I always wondered how you would turn out and can I say one thing?''

''What's that?''

''The reality beats the fantasy every time.'' he said as a grin on Mizore lips and a twinkle in her eye formed.

''Oh I see...so should I be concerned you've been fantasizing about me?'' she began teasing him, as she watched him become flustered.

''G-rated the whole time. I swear...'' he said as Mizore placed a finger on his lips. ''So what have you've been doing?''

''Missing you...thinking about you, but we have time to worry about that later.'' she said as some of the faculty members began hollering at them to hurry up and join the other freshman who were being rounded up for orientation. Once it was over the two of them planned on making up for lost time.

000  
>Chapter End<br>000

Jasonturnerdragonmaster took a challenge I made and like 90% of challenge takers only did one chapter and that was it. So I decided to do my own version of the story as I know people hate it when people take challenges then don't update anymore so until he Jason updates I will be doing the challenge.

DO NOT SUGGEST ANY CHANGES TO THE PAIRING! I ALREADY KNOW THE FINAL PAIRING SO DON'T GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE PAIRING AS I AM NOT TAKING ANY.


	2. A Yuki Onna Trait

Snow Angel and the Soaring Fox

0

Naruto x Mizore x Kurumu

Tsukune x Moka x ?

0

Story Start

0

"Hello everyone, welcome to Youkai Academy, I'm your Home Room teacher, Nekonome Shizuka." the speaker was an attractive women with a a pair of cream colored cat ears sticking out from her mostly camouflaged by her hair, though you'd have to look closely to tell. Ears that seemed to be the same color of her blondish-yellowish-orangish hair.

Shizuka continued with her speech as the students attentively listened, "I'm sure everyone here already knows, but Youkai Academy is a school for monsters." as the teacher went on about her introduction Naruto couldn't help but look behind him and take a glance at Mizore who seemed to be drawing something on an art pad. As far as he could remember Mizore always had a talent for drawing. Though while he was stealing glances at Mizore he noticed something out of his eye. Looking up he noticed it was that weird brown hair boy who seemed to be sweating and shifting nervously.'_What the hell is his problem?' _he couldn't help but think. The more the boy sweat the more the stench stung Naruto's nose. Because of the training he received by his mother he was able to discern several scents, picking up the boy's scent out of the overwhelming about of tuna, floor wax, and other stenches.

As Naruto wrinkled his nose he exhaled and the scent hit him again as his eyes widened. '_Either that boy is a shape shifter who somehow managed to get his hands on human scent to disguise himself, is a hybrid like myself or...'' _Naruto shook his head. '_It couldn't be...''_

"As you all know, the world is ruled my humans, so, this school was built to teach monsters like us to co-exist with humans," Shizuka walked, more like skipped, over to the words on the board and pointed at them with her pointer.''In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The Earth has already come under the control of the humans! At this academy, you will be studying 'How to coexist with humans! So for that reason, as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form! Do you understand? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human! This is the foundation of coexistence. You are never to allow any of your fellow students to know your 'true form' understand!'' she said as most of the class nodded, which included Naruto but couldn't help but wonder how long that was going to last.

''Hey Teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them.'' Some scruffy looking guy with lips piercing asked.

''Oh! Incidentally, here at Youkai Academy, the teachers and students are all monsters, there are no genuine humans here! Since this academy is within a secret sacred world! To those humans who come to know our existence, we will bring death or something.''

_'Wait so were suppose to learn how to be humans, and blend in with them; though if we do find one we kill them. That is kind of odd.''  
><em>

''Scuse me!'' A voice said from the hallway. ''Sorry I'm late…''

''Oh that's fine just take a seat,'' Nekonome said. _'Well, what a cute one.'  
><em>

''Okay!'' the pink haired girl said was she walked into the class.

Of course when she entered the class the guys starting drooling like idiots and commented on her beauty.

"That girl is hot..."

"She's totally cute..."

"I agree..."

Whoever she was she seemed to be quite friendly with the nervous brown haired boy. "Tsukune-san, we're in the same class, oh I'm so happy."

Naruto couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard, as the rest of the male populous in the class looked like they were going to murder him. With class over Naruto and Mizore were walking down the halls, holding hands as Mizore began leading him around. Apparently she had came for a couple of weeks for the summer program for monsters like her who had special requirements. Being a Yuki-onna meant that she couldn't stand extreme heat so her dorm room had to be specially conditioned and her scheduled structured to avoid having to do gym based activity on some of the hotter days.

''Mizore-chan...do you think it would be possible for a human to somehow make their way to the academy?'' he asked, thinking back to the strange boy from before. Since there would be no classes today following home-room, allowing students to find their dorms and situate the two of them decided to explore and talk about old times.

''How would they? You can only come to academy by invitation. Gakuen is a very prestigious academy and with the exception of high class, monster specific academies or such, its nigh unthinkable to think just anyone would be able to careless enter one of the schools. Also rumors have it that there is a certain member of the school faculty who can see into your soul with a simple glance. Though those are just rumors.'' she remarked as she laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and rolled her grape flavored sucker in her mouth with her tongue. ''Naruto-kun...do you think you could go on ahead...without me.'' she said as they came to a stop as the blond looked at her questioningly.

''Is there something wrong?'' he asked as Mizore shook her head.

''No...everything is fine.'' she gently assured him as her blush deepened.

''Is there something you have to do?'' he asked as Mizore once more shook her head.

''No...not really.'' She answered as she folded on arm under the other.

''So you want me to go on ahead and you'll...'' he trailed off as Mizore answered him with the following statement, completely serious.

''I'll follow you.''

Naruto scratched the back of his head, wondering if Mizore was pulling a prank on him.

''So I'll be going on ahead,'' he started as she nodded, ''...so you can follow me?'' he finished as she nodded once more. ''Huh?''

''I-It's a snow girl thing. I want to see if I can follow you and get used to your schedule so I can synchronize it.'' she said as she suppressed her urge to giggle at the blond's rather clueless look.

''Wait so...you're stalking me?'' he asked as Mizore sighed and nodded once more. She was beginning to think if it was possible for her to be any clearer. Upon seeing that he still looked rather perplexed Mizore shook her head._ 'Boys are weird.' _

''So...'' she tapped her right hand to her left elbow as Naruto blinked and he finally reacted as if he solved some great revelation.

''Oh...okay, if that's what you want.'' he said with a shrug as he made a motion to step forward and turned back to her. ''Are you sure?''

''Yes...'' she said, stretching out the word.

''Alright, if you say so.'' he answered one last time as he continued on ahead with a single thought feeling his thoughts. _'Girls are weird.' _Naruto continued around the campus, walking aimlessly while wishing they had finished that tour before Mizore's odd request when a scream filled the air. Naruto quickly spun as he tried to locate the origin of the noise when Mizore popped out of a random bush and scared the hell out of him. ''Don't do that!'' he said as he clutched his chest and softly exhale as Mizore stepped out of the bushes, her hair free of foliage and her clothing only have some leaves and a few twigs on it with a smidgen of stain.

''My technique isn't perfected.'' Mizore stated with a sad pout that made her as hug-gable as a newborn baby kitten or a little girl that had been lost for the most of the day and just been found.

''Aaw...come here.'' he said as he pulled his friend into a hug. ''Why do I smell blueberries?''

''I had blue berry muffins for breakfast.'' she answered as another scream filled the air.

''Crap that's right...someone is in trouble.'' he said as he took off a few feet and craned his head to Mizore. ''Come on Mizore-chan, someone is in trouble!'' Naruto shouted to her as Mizore nodded and followed after the blond. One thing was sure, if he could help an innocent person in danger he would. By the time the two of them arrive they were blinded by an impressive display of powerful aura. It was overwhelming, powerful yet darkly beautiful at the same time.

The two of them watched in fascination as the annoying loud mouth that was Saizou was annihilated by the silver haired vampire with a single kick. Suffice to say things were going to be anything but boring.

''Should we go introduce ourselves?'' Naruto asked as Mizore paused to contemplate it for a few seconds and shrugged.

''Doesn't make much of a difference with me.'' she honestly answered as the two of them stood up from their crouched position behind the bushes. They could only hope that Vampire wasn't in the mood for Kitsune or Yuki-Onna.


	3. Enter Seductress Kurumu

Snow Angel and the Soaring Fox

0

Naruto x Mizore x Kurumu

Tsukune x Moka x ?

0

Story Start

0

Mizore couldn't help but shiver whenever she thought about one Uzumaki Naruto. Unlike with most other creatures, being monsters of the cold, Yuki-Onna rarely shivered and when they did it was the result of an emotional response. Because of the biology of Yuki-Onna, Mizore knew that there was a short window that she could be intimate with Naruto and bear his children. Her only chance was before she hit her mid twenties or she would no longer be able to have children. Because of that, snow girls were rarely able to find both a loving and willing mate whom they could return affection as well. If a mate wasn't found out a particular age, than the snow priestess would pick out a participant for them.

So of course, she was very thankful she had met her other half already. That he cared for her and wanted to be around her. That he wasn't afraid to be around the so called scary, killer snow women that many legends had exaggerated her race to be. And that the warmth he generated from her was comforting instead of painful. So as long as she got to be by his side she would be happy. But those happy thoughts didn't last long as she saw some blue hair floozy with gigantic breasts coming on to her childhood friend, which resulted in the normally docile girl to feel absolutely murderous.

Kurumu Kurono was a succubus, one of the beautiful and highly voluptuous creatures that were caricatures of lust. She was in search of her destined one like most of her species and would not let anyone stand in her way. Though it seemed one boy in particular had not only annoyed, but resisted her advances. Even that brown haired boy whom she had stolen from Moka couldn't resist her charm.

She remembered, thinking back to the first day she had troubles even then. Using the moves her mother taught her she walked through the crowd of students, sashaying her hips and giving her breasts a slight but very noticeable toss every now again with her steps to ensure they bounced healthily drawing in the attention of the boys and the ire of the female students. She was beautiful, she knew it and she used it to her advantage.

In mere seconds the boys were transformed into a mess of groveling and drooling idiots. Pleased with herself, Kurumu looked around the ever growing harem when one male stuck out. Blond spiky hair and a charming smile who paid her little to no mind. His eyes though were on the long haired violet girl with pale skin. Kurumu let out a growl and narrowed her eyes. Before she could form a plan to eliminate the competition the faculty members began ordering the students inside.

With a sigh, Kurumu composed herself and put on a sweet face as she ordered the boys to accompany her to the auditorium. Kurumu was annoyed, but her plan wasn't in too much danger. She could go through all the boys she had and was going to have to. What was the off chance that the one boy that didn't fall to her charms happened to be her destined one?

Though that thought quickly vanished as she continued her pendulous movements and sexy-walk was ignored in favor of a rather innocent pink haired girl who practically had the word innocent tattooed on her face. Akashiya Moka, drew in everyone's stares and was constantly showered with praises of beauty and that began to make Kurumu's skin crawl. She was the one with the nice large breasts, with the curvy hips, and whose very species could satisfy men's very whims so what made the pink haired girl so special? And the fact she could enslave the hearts of both boys and girls without even trying. The fact that she didn't even try really pissed Kurumu off. That violet haired girl she could handle as she was a mere background object that didn't threaten her hand, but Moka was something else all together.

So she put her plan together, a little act, and she was able to ensnare that brown haired boy that followed Moka around. He seemed rather timid for her tastes. A boy she could easily wrapped around her finger and if what her momma told her was true then a destined one should complete a Succubus. So since she wasn't the brave and powerful prince she dreamed about every night, he couldn't have been a chosen one. So sure enough when the compelled boy preferred her company over Moka's the pink haired girl retreated, feelings hurt and all. Kurumu felt absolutely ecstatic at this victory, but yet it didn't last long.

With each step, a wiggle in the hips and her breasts jiggled she sauntered down the halls as every hormonal boy was lust struck. Her little entourage followed her wherever she went and followed her every step.

''Kurumu-chan I love!''

''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''

''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''

Kurmu sighed, this was the fifteenth time the boys had sung her praises. After the first few days it was fun, but after awhile it got monotonous. They were nothing more then mindless slaves. Carrying her books, sinking her praises, and endless compliments. They followed her down like little puppies waited for orders. Was she so desperate for popularity she overlooked the fact that she wasn't even sure what she was looking for? She knew she was looking for her destined one, but what was her destined one exactly? Besides the special person she was going to spend the rest of her life with. To start a family with? Like a Yuki-Onna her species had been dwindling. So she began to think about what she was looking for.

She wanted someone that would love her and be loyal to her. A gentleman that would treat her right, but not only that was handsome, had a great body, loving to her and the many children they would have. She also wanted someone short and would be a magnificent lover. Someone that would cherish and love her.

''Come on Naruto-kun! This way!''

Following the origin of the voice Kurumu took notice of the blond, Naruto, being led by that violet haired girl. ''Where are we going Mizore-chan?'' he asked the violet haired girl.

''Out into the forest. I want to go take a walk through the forest with you.'' she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

''If it'll make you happy Mizore-chan, okay.'' Naruto responded, with a slight shoulder shrug.

Kurumu had to shush the boys who were complimenting her again and again. She let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't she have that? Instead she was stuck with a flock of empty-headed boys who saw her body and nothing else. They didn't bother to ask about her past or anything at all. So she began forming the thought in her head that she might have been wrong. That blond might have been her destined one, so she began forming in her mind just how she was going to sway him over.

The next day she walked down the halls, endless lines forming by the walls singing her praise, but she ignored it. She had set her plan in action, oozing sex appeal as her hip movements and confident sexy grin would ensure undivided attention. Sure enough her G-cup breasts swayed slightly on her lithe frame as she caught sight of the blond. He was alone, that violet haired girl was in sight. Walking past him a smirk formed on her face and craned her head slightly to see the blond was blushing, checking out her sashaying behind. 'Accidentally' dropping her books to the floor she bent over, her back arching back slightly and her butt sticking out, straining against the skirt.

His face burned red and he hastily looked away when there eyes connected. His attention seemed to be drawn away when Mizore showed up. Making up some excuse, the blond hastily led her away resulting in Kurumu standing up with a huff, resting her hands on her hips. If the thing straining in his pants meant anything he at least found her attractive so there was some hope, but as long as this Mizore was around, she was never going to be sure if Naruto was different from all the other boys.

''Kurumu-chan I love!''

''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''

''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''

Speaking of boys they continued to leer at her, drooling and being nothing more then bumps on a log. In fact it seemed like she drew in even more boys then before, but they were just like the rest. Date, after date, after date it was the same thing. They all wanted to her their girlfriend and didn't seem to care about finding out her past or anything like that. Always offering things but not bothering to find out what she liked. If she asked them to go away they did. If she asked them to sing her praises they did. All it took was a giggle and the jiggle of her breasts and they were putty in her hands. She was a succubus, her species always did this so why did it bother her so much?

''Kurumu-chan I love!''

''Kurumu-chan you're beautiful!''

''Kurumu-chan is there anything I can do for you?''

As this went on she began to realize her harem was suffocating her. Tending to her every whim and hardly allowing her room to breathe. The dates grew boring, beginning to follow a formula, and everything began to blend together. So giving the boys the slip by asking them to perform some outrageous tasks like bringing her the scales of dragons and the likes she began to hunt down the boy who was plaguing her thoughts. Finding him, outside and alone she made her advance. She introduced herself, chatting him up, and just being flirty. Going as far as pretending to trip and letting him catch her so she could swoon over him. The fact that he was trying to keep his eyes above her neck-line was already a plus in her book. Something about his shyness attracted her to him. It wasn't an uncomfortable shyness, but one that was the result of being slightly fluster and making a fool out of one's self.

''You're such a sweet boy Na-ru-to-kun.'' Kurumu cooed, putting emphasis on each syllable.

''W-Well, I don't know about that...I mean...I mean I'm just doing what any other guy would do.'' he stammered, his face heating up. Normally whenever Naruto tried to get comfortable with a girl he was on the end of some fierce tongue lashing, followed by strangling. Sakura, Karui, and Ino to name a few. Some less then stellar memories at the end result of doing some of the things his godfather thought him resulted in Naruto being overly cautious and taking things incredibly slow. Deciding to wait for the girls to urge him on or let him know it was okay, unknowingly frustrating any girl that was dropping hints and wondering why the hell he wasn't picking up on them.

''Not every guy would have asked about my schedule or asked me to hang out with him and a friend. They would usually try to get me alone.'' she said as she used her finger to trace along his chest. ''You're a real nice guy who doesn't try to take advantage of me.'' she said, batting up at him with innocent eyes, pressing her chest against his. ''There isn't a lot of guys like you left.

''Y-Yeah.'' he stammered, involuntary swallowing as he could feel a shiver going down his spine. ''K-Kurumu listen...there's something you should know.'' Naruto could feel his conscious raging at him, reminding him that he liked Mizore, but at the same time Kurumu was really sweet and he was starting to like her too. Then again it was probably his hormones betraying him...damn traitors.

Kurumu placed a finger on his lips as she scooted closer on the bench. ''I think I would really like...'' she hopped up and plop down on Naruto's lap, straddling him. ''...a guy like you for a boy friend.'' she added as she wrapped her arms around his neck. ''So you'll have me won't you?'' she gently asked as she began moving in towards him, her heart beating as she knew this was going to be her first kiss. For a moment she was confused when she saw his eyes widened in alarm and shot up, moving them both out of the way of an ice dagger.

Unceremoniously falling to the ground Kurumu looked up, wondering what the hell had distracted them. And that's when she saw an absolutely murderous Mizore who had taken up her snow woman form.

''Mizore-chan I...'' Naruto tried to explain, but he notice the snow girl was trembling.

''Naruto-kun? Why?'' she asked, hurt filled her voice as she tried to make sense of what she saw.

''Naruto-kun doesn't need you anymore snow girl,'' Kurumu haughtily remarked as she stood to her feet. ''He has me now, so why don't you run along now.'' she said, shooing Mizore away which only proved to further anger the snow girl.

''You!'' she narrowed her eyes as her ice fingers sharpened into large daggers. ''I won't let you take him from me Succubus. I don't care what you did with the rest of the boys, but Naruto and I belong together and I won't let you destroy that to satisfy yourself.''

''Bring it ice-girl!" Kurumu challenged as her wings sprouted out from the back of her uniform and her nails sharpened and extended into claws. And with that the two of them charged at each other, both attempting to remove the other from Naruto's life.


	4. Revelations

Snow Angel and the Soaring Fox

0

Naruto x Mizore x Kurumu

Tsukune x Moka x ?

0

Story Start

0

Naruto leaped back and covered himself as the area was instantly chilled over. Over his crossed arms he could only see hints of movement, ice knives being hurled, and the sound of scraping. The sudden blast of ice coating the area had caught him off guard and nearly zapped him of his breath. What was this coldness? It was nothing like Mizore's, it was filled with so much…malice. Kurumu proved faster than anticipated as her sharp nails tore into Mizore's shoulder.

The snow girl let out a hiss and fell back against one of the building's chilled doors. Placing her hand against the ground several ice shards erupted from the ground, causing the Succubus to slow her descent with a flap of her wings.

"You are in my way! I won't let someone like you beat me! It's unforgivable!" Kurumu shrieked as she dodged more projectiles that Mizore sent her way. Kurumu flew past Mizore to gain some distance in order to gain some speed during her next charge.

"You…someone who wants to turn my Naruto in a plaything." The chill in the room grew to an even colder degree as Mizore's eyes grew almost as pale as the moon. _"That is what is unforgivable."_ She softly murmured as she shifted her right arm into a blade. Kurumu came flying at her as the snow girl moved with ethereal speed.

With a single swipe Mizore's blade slashed into Kurumu's side. The Succubus spun, gasping out in pain and clutching her side as she slammed into a wall. An unearthly shriek of pain escaped her lips as she moved to her hands and knees, her wings badly bruised and bent. She coughed in pain as blood dribbled down her mouth.

"No one will take Naruto away from me. _No one. So just die_." The snow girl spoke in a hollow tone as she raised her arm to deliver the killing blow.

Fear whelmed inside of the Succubus as she found herself unable to move. She was going to die. She heard stories of how vicious Yuki-Onna could be once they set their mind to something.

"Mizore-chan! Don't!" Naruto's voice pierced through the Snow Girl's consciousness causing her to stop. For a brief moment the snow girl hesitated and Kurumu saw her chance. Though, before she could land the blow Naruto appeared between them. Her claws dug into the flesh of his arm, drawing blood. The girl's eyes had widened in shock at this intrusion.

''Why...'' she said as her anger momentarily faded . "Why did you interfere? What is so special about this snow girl you won't even consider looking at me? Am I not beautiful enough? Is there something about me you don't like? What the hell is it that makes her so perfect?''

"Mizore-chan, is my precious person. She means the world to me and I want let anyone hurt her." He answered.

_"Naruto." _Mizore thought, her cheeks darkening.

''Arrgh! I hate you! You're just like all the others! I won't let you hurt me anymore!''

Kurumu snarled as she charged at the blond. Her fury making her strikes sloppy as he swayed to the side, left and right and even ducking under the claws. ''Kuruno-san...please...I don't want to hurt you.'' he tried to gently calm her down, but Kurumu wasn't having none of it. ''Then I'll fight back'' he said as he summoned some Foxfire It was more of an attempt to scare her than anything as he countered, swiping at her forcing her on the defensive.

Kurumu gracefully moved to the left and right, dodging Naruto's attack with a dancer's grace as the blond continued to push her towards the wall. Her illusions weren't having an effect and if her claws didn't connect she wouldn't be able to fight back. Though she didn't have to worry about that as Naruto had popped up behind her and before she could react he tightly formed his arms around her and supplexed her of all things. Kurumu didn't know what was worse. The unusual and just plain humiliating way he took her down or the fact she seemingly failed her duty to her race.

''Kurumu...I...'' he tried to say something, anything but she cut him off.

"Shut up!" Kurumu yelled back. "You… Naruto-kun. I opened my heart to you and trusted you. I thought you were different from all the other boys. And I was beginning to think you could have been the one, my chosen one. Yet you shoved me off of you like I was garbage. Like I was some kind of hideous thing! Do you hate me so much?'' by this point Kurumu was desperate, she felt a pain she hadn't since her father died. And there was one person because of that pain. Without warning Kurumu lunged at Mizore with her claws out, surprising the young woman.

She looked like a deer staring at the headlights. Whatever that occurrence was that allowed her to so quickly chill the battleground had left her drained and unable to move.

Seeing this, Naruto came to her rescue and shoved her out-of-the-way. Naruto's face contorted in pain before the full force of Kurumu's momentum with her poised claws stabbing into gut.

''Naruto-kun!'' Mizore exclaimed as she reacted. Seeing Naruto injured had filled her with new energy as the rushed over to her boyfriend. Using strength she didn't know she shoved Kurumu off of Naruto and sent her flying back. ''Look at what you done Succubus? This is the second time now that you've harmed Naruto. If you really cared about Naruto-kun would you have hurt him like this? I assure you that if you ever come near us again, I'll make sure you'll never be a threat to anyone."

Kurumu and Naruto were both surprised at the intensity of her words.

''I...'' Kurumu stepped back, the heel of her shoes stepping upon a piece of shattered glass from one of the windows that fell apart during the commotion of the battle. Trail of tears seeped down from Kurumu's eyes as guilt filled her. ''I'm sorry...'' she whispered before taking out through one of the clear windows. Kurumu kept on flying and flying until she couldn't fly anymore. She finally came to a stop and made her way to her door room. Her face was stained with tears and she was confused. So much she let her guard down and was unable to avoid the strike that broke one of her ribs and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"I'm fine," Naruto assured Mizore who was fussing over his injuries.

"You're injured." She remarked, softly placing her fingers over his wound. "It's my fault." She stated with a sniffle.

"Are you kidding me? My Okaa-san does more damage whenever I tease her about her age." Naruto laughed off, though on the inside he was shivering. He wasn't lie, his mom had a hell of a temper. Worst part was that one moment she beat the hell out of him, the next she was taking care of his injuries and acting motherly, as if she wasn't the person that initially kicked his ass. Kiba was right, never asked to be trained by your mom. That just instilled all sorts of emotional paranoia after the training session was over. "Besides, I'm not the one that's hurt." he said as he turned to look in the direction Kurumu went with a forlorn look.

''You...you want to go after her don't you?'' Mizore accused him as Naruto looked down at her downcast face. "She's a Succubus Naruto-kun. All they do is destroy lives and treat men as playthings. She doesn't deserve our sympathy." Mizore argued. Mizore had heard all sorts of rumors off how heartless Succubi could be and the lives they ruined.

''She's my friend, but you...I still care about you Mizore-chan so don't ever think otherwise.'' he said as he reached out and took her hand. ''My heart is and will always be with you, but even after this Kurumu-san is my friend too. I made a promise to myself that I would always stick by my friends unless they've fallen too deep into darkness to rescue. That was regret in her eyes, tears of shame. Someone without a heart wouldn't have been able to cry or feel shame.'' He explained.

"You…you idiot." Mizore told him as she turned away from him and ran.

Speaking of pain Kurumu found herself in an unfavorable position. The last thing she had even thought or considered was being attacked by one of the boys she hadn't ensnared. "You thought you could get away with ensnaring my gang huh Tits? I think you owe me an apology and I know just the way."

The student was something of a humanoid, grey creature. More befitting of a monkey than anything, but he didn't look like any particular species of monster.

"Get off me you ape!" Kurumu screamed and fought back. Normally such an ape would have been easy to deal with, but her injuries left her in a state where it was difficult for her to fight back.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." The creature heaved, his fowl breath causing Kurumu's eyes to water. The creature let out a howl and dropped Kurumu when something dug into the creature's hand.

"She said…get off her ape. Is your hearing as bad as you look?"

"Naruto!" Kurumu gasped in surprise. Why was he here? Why was he helping her.

"And who the fuck are you? Get out of the way you prick before." The creature let out a grunt as Naruto punched him in the gut. The weakest ones were always cocky and barked the loudest.

His opponent took exception to this and threw a giant, arcing haymaker at the smaller boy. Naruto ducked back and easily dodged the attack as he leaped up into the air. Bringing his arms back he shot them forward and stabbed them into the eyes of his opponent, blinding them. The monster let out a roar, flailing his arms about and stomping, hoping to hit Naruto by blind luck. The blond dodged out of the way as the creature stamped into the ground, causing tremors. This monster was no trained fighter, used to his strength and size to intimidate others.

Students began pouring out and wondering what was going on. "Hey! Piss off man!"

"Yeah you lumbering giant! We're trying to sleep!" several students angrily exclaimed. Some monsters were easily violate and did not like to be disturbed.

Naruto decided to end this quickly and charged forward. Using the technique his father taught him he charged forward and rammed a Rasengan into the creature's lower stomach. The shredding attack, while it looked ineffective due to a lack of visible damage true powered lied in the fact that it did damaged from within its target. Without a doubt whatever organs the Rasengan hit were twisted and damaged. While normally none-violent in nature, Kitsune did not shy away from killing in defense of their kin or their home.

"Dude that was sweet!"

"Damn you're pretty strong."

"Finally someone took down that monkey." Several students congratulated and being talking up a storm. Rumors were already being formed. Naruto looked around and notice Kurumu had fled. He sighed, realizing he would have to try and talk to the Succubus later. He didn't stay to chat with the students flocking him, deciding to go look for Mizore. It didn't take him long to find her, she was sitting by a pond, skipping rocks.

"Mizore-chan." He called out to her. "I'm sorry." He said as Mizore continued to ignore him. "I wasn't trying to disregard your feelings, but you know I can't compromise my words."

Mizore stopped in midstride and stood up. Dusting off her skirt she turned to face Naruto, her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Mizore-chan."

"You probably think I'm being foolish, but I've seen firsthand what a Succubus can do. Do you remember my Uncle Brumal?" she asked as Naruto closed his eyes, and tried to connect the name to a face. He began to put the image together.

"Yeah, he was a Hybrid Snow Yeti right?" he asked as Mizore nodded. "I've only met him once though."

"Two years ago he was taken from my Aunt by a Succubus. Things started to heat up because of that, but we were forbidden by the Snow Priestess from taking action. Our species is already becoming endangered and the last thing we can do is engage in a violent conflict. That was why I was so afraid, I thought I was going to lose you." Mizore's voice cracked at the end of her explanation. Her father had died when she was a child and she didn't have many memories of him. Since Snow Women were a single sex race it was rare for men to take permanent residence within the snow village due to survival reasons and the different biologies between the races. Her Uncle Brumal was one of the rare male exceptions who had not only taken residence in the snow village, but had fallen in love with a Yuki Onna. In a sense he was like the father she never had.

Naruto moved over and wrapped his arms around Mizore. "You'll never lose me." He gently assured her, holding her tight as she wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"Promise?"

"Promise of a lifetime." He promised her. Naruto spent the rest of the day assuring her that he wasn't charm or effected in any way. No wonder Mizore was so vicious towards Kurumu. Though he found it hard pressed to consider Kurumu like the Succubus that ensnared her uncle Brumal. By the time he finally returned to his dorm it was dark out. If it wasn't for the macabre lighting fixtures he would have been cloaked in total darkness on the way back. Closing the door behind him he began taking off his clothes.

''Hey there, I've been waiting for you.''  
>Naruto froze as he flicked on the lights. Sure enough was the beautiful and busty Kurumu in a clear white see through gown wearing a black lace bra and panties.<p>

''Kurumu-chan, what are you doing here? How did you get in here?''

"I flew in through the window." she answered his question like it was obvious and to be fair considering she revealed her form to him no more than a few hours ago, it kind of was.

Naruto turned to the window. ''Damn you window. Three to two huh? I'll get you next time.''

''Naruto-kun is definitely a funny guy.'' she replied with a shy. ''Why...why did you protect me?'' She couldn't help but wonder what his deal was. She was helpless earlier today and he came to her rescue. He had protected her from Mizore as well and seemed intent on being nice to her.

''Why...what was this all about?'' he asked as he sat down on the bed. He attentively listened there as Kurumu fully went into detail about her thought process and her motivation for her Harem plan.

"I… I understand if you don't wish to have anything to do with me.'' she said after she finished telling him about her attempts to charm him.

''I don't hate or blame you Kurumu,'' he replied as Kurumu looked up in shock. ''It's...simply your species nature. I know all about losing one-self to instinct so it would be hypocritically for me to hate you over something that's a part of you.'' he said as he caressed her cheek. ''You're a beautiful girl Kurumu.

''H-How?'' she softly asked. ''How can you be so forgiving?''

''Because I can see it in your eyes, the loneliness you experienced. I also know the stories as well and your species plight. The succubi are a dying breed and you have a duty don't you? I can't say that I'm your destined one and I can tell you now I'm in a harem situation of my own. I don't want to hurt you or lead you on so you deserve to know that. If you want me can give things a try?''

Naruto's understanding words struck a chord in Kurumu as her eyes began to tear up. A smile formed on her face as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck. "I'm so sorry Naruto I promise you won't regret giving me a chance.'' Kurumu had to restrain herself from wanting to claim his lips right then and there in a soul searing kiss.

Naruto wrapped his hands around Kurumu, resting his chin on her head. ''I'm sure of it. Now come on now, dry up those tears. I have to get ready for bed so maybe you should go?'' he suggested as Kurumu sniffed and wiped away the tears, a small blush forming on her face.

''M-Maybe, you and I can share a bed?'' she stammered slightly as he rose an eyebrow.''Well I am a succubus Naruto-kun. I'm a Succubus! My kind thrives for touch. We live for sex. So why don't you indulge your desires with me. I can be anything you want. I'll do anything you want. I can be your mistress or you can be my master.''

''Kurumu-chan...'' he said shaking his head. ''I can't. I'm with Mizore and I can't betray her like that. You're a wonderful girl, but I highly doubt she's the type to allow a mistress." He jokingly added.

"I think I understand." She replied with a dejected sigh. "But I'm not going to give up Naruto. But can I ask you something? Do you think I'm beautiful? I mean not my breasts, but me?'' she asked, wondering if he could grow too really like her.

''You're definitely beautiful Kurumu-chan. That light blue hair and those eyes of yours are enchanting.'' He complimented. "You'll find a guy who'll treasure you. Believe in that you know." He encouraged her, in hopes of uplifting her spirit and ensuring her she had a friend in him.

''T-Thank you...'' she answered, looking down at the floor as her cheeks began to redden.

''Let's just keep what happened tonight between you and me ok?'' He asked as she brightened up.

''Ok...thank you Naruto.'' She told him as she exited the room the same way she came. Bidding him goodnight Kurumu had made her decision concerning the blond.

00000

Chapter End

00000

I decided to keep my Author's Note Brief. I have developed a Group on Deviantart called Naruto and Beauties or Naruto and His Beauties. Its under the Profile name KyuubiQuincy (Huge fan of Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. Should be easy to guess from Profile name.) so go there to join my group, see my favorites images and stuff like that.

Xamusel and I have plans to make a dating sim/rpg style game based off my Story Sennin of the Four Nations. Like those games found on Newgrounds, join me/follow me on Twitter (Kyuubi16) to discuss the details about joining if you want in on the project.

I've also started adding my stories to Deviantart as well. I'm still looking for artists and stuff. Story board artists, programmers, and stuff like that would be appreciated for the game and for YourFanfiction.

I also have have a Wiki, created by Xamusel, yourfanfiction wiki. Essentially it works like Naruto Fanon Wiki so join us when you can. Add your biographies, jutsu, and original characters.

I was going to have a thing where I gave you a lowdown, brief preview on most of the stories, and other such things, but that will be elaborated on a later day on my Journal Entries on Deviantart, or Yourfanfiction Wiki.

So yeah, if anyone wants to get together and help make fan games on Newgrounds or something of the likes let me know. Follow me on Twitter or my Chatgroup, K16's Insanity on Chatango which you can get to from YourFanfiction.

I can also now be found out Mediaminer, Ficward, and Archive of Our Own.


End file.
